Feliz con alguien más
by Mimmis
Summary: Edward y Bella están a punto de casarse, ambos son completamente felices, nada más podía ser perfecto. Pero un día ocurre una terrible tragedia…


**Feliz con alguien más.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, yo solamente juego con ellos. **

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? —preguntó la pequeña chica de cabello azabache.

—Emm, nada. Todo está bien —dijo la castaña no tan convencida. Sentía que algo se oprimía en su pecho.

— ¿No te gusta el vestido? —insistió Alice—. Podemos ver otros; pero si quieres mi opinión, ese te queda perfecto —tomó el hermoso vestido entre sus manos y lo puso enfrente de Bella, imaginándosela con el.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Su mejor amiga era feliz y estaba a unos meses de casarse con el chico que amaba, Edward Cullen.

—Nop, ese es perfecto, me gusta —sonrío—. Es solo que… —suspiró y mordió su labio, eso hacia cuando estaba nerviosa—, nada, olvídalo.

— ¿Segura? —Alice hizo una mueca.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder su teléfono sonó.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó al contestar.

— ¡Bella, cariño! —dijo una voz familiar. Esme, su adorable suegra lloraba desde la otra línea —Oh, Bella…

— ¡Esme! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con una nudo en la garganta. Volvió a sentir ese dolor en el pecho.

—B-Bella es Edward… —dijo tras un sollozo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Esme! ¿Qué pasa con Edward? —se sentía desesperada.

—Tuvo un accidente… —logró decir entre lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— ¿Me dirás por qué me trajiste aquí? —insistió de nuevo. _

_Edward era su novio desde ya hace varios años. La había llevado a la playa y el crepúsculo caía sobre ellos. _

_Se amaban y se respetaban demasiado. ¿Podían pedir más? Estaban juntos y nada los separaría. Jamás. _

_Habían pasado varias cosas, pero pequeñas ya que su amor las había superado. Cada día se amaban más. _

_Conforme pasaban años sabían que habían tomado la decisión correcta de estar juntos, ninguno de ellos se arrepentía de cada sacrificio, cada decisión ya sea grande o pequeña que habían tomado valía la pena si seguían juntos. _

_— ¿Qué no puedo traer a mi hermosa novia a la playa? —dijo el cobrizo sonriente al ver un tierno rubor subir por las mejillas de Bella._

_Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. _

_Para Bella ese día era perfecto. Estuvo todo el día con su amado novio. _

_Ella seguía sin entender porque él querría estar con ella. Siendo común y el siendo…él. _

_Caminaron con sus manos unidas por la orilla del mar. _

_Bella corrió un poco –agradecida de no tropezar-. Se sentía feliz, completa. _

_Edward por su parte la observaba sonriendo, la adoraba y amaba con locura. No podía imaginarse una vida sin ella. _

_Este es el momento, Cullen. ¡Hazlo! —se dijo mentalmente._

_Bella se giró al no sentir a Edward a su lado. _

_Y ahí estaba. _

_Arrodillado frente a ella. _

_Con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro._

_Dentro de esta tenía un hermoso anillo de oro esperando ser puesto en el dedo anular de su amada. _

_Su respiración se detuvo. _

_—Bella, mi amor. Estos años en los que hemos estado juntos han sido… maravillosos. Los mejores de mi vida. Contigo me siento feliz…completo por fin. No puedo, ni quiero imaginarme una vida sin ti, sin tus risas, tu mirada, tus labios, sin ti. Mis días y mis noches se ponen gracias a ti. Prometo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. En la salud y en el dolor. En la riqueza y en la pobreza. ¿Querrías ser mi amada esposa? _

_—Si… —dijo Bella sin pensarlo dos veces. _

_Edward se levantó sigiloso, se sonrieron mutuamente. Tomo su mano izquierda y con delicadeza puso el hermoso anillo en su dedo que va directamente al corazón. _

_Sus miradas se encontraron y acortaron la distancia para darse un beso de cargado de amor y ternura._

**.**

**.**

**. **

— ¡Edward! —Bella corrió hasta la camilla donde se encontraba Edward con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración lenta —. Estoy aquí amor, estoy aquí —sollozo.

—Be-bella—logró decir el ojiverde con voz ronca, abrió sus hermosos ojos.

—Aquí estoy amor, todo estará bien —se inclinó y beso su frente.

—Q-quiero… que me prometas algo —murmuró con dificultad, buscó su mirada.

—Lo que quieras…

—Promete que serás feliz con alguien más. Que seguirás con tu vida y no te quedaras atascada. Promételo, por favor.

—No puedo prometer eso… Nunca podría ser feliz con alguien más. Solo contigo. Y no digas esas cosas, estarás bien —limpió sus mejillas.

El cobrizo negó con la cabeza débilmente.

—No, no lo estaré. Lo sé —la observó directamente a los ojos—. Te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Desde que llegaste a mi vida todo fue perfecto, ya no tenía que buscar nada más porque tú eras lo que buscaba. Gracias por estar conmigo todo esté tiempo. Eres mi vida entera. Te amo y te amaré por siempre.

—Oh Edward. Te amo, te amo y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. Estaré siempre contigo. Todo estará bien —pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad.

Se inclinó para besar los suaves labios de Edward, tratando de no lastimarlo. Ese beso estaba lleno de angustia, dolor, amor, ternura y adoración.

Aquel beso el último.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Te amo Edward —susurró la castaña de hermosos ojos marrones. _

_—Y yo te amo a ti, demasiado. _

_Era su aniversario. _

_Cuando se conocieron aquel día lluvioso sintieron algo entre ellos, algo fuerte y se sonrieron. _

_Ese día Bella lloraba desconsoladamente, su antiguo novio la había engañado con una chica y ella los había visto. Se sentía devastada. No quería saber más sobre chicos. Justo en ese momento un chico de cabello cobrizo camino a su lado y se acercó a ella, preocupado. No le gustaba ver a ninguna chica llorar. _

_Desde ese momento, fueron amigos. Su relación fue cambiando de la amistad a al amor. _

_Bailaban en el apartamento de Edward después de una cena romántica que el mismo había preparado. _

_Se besaron lentamente, y poco a poco el beso fue más intenso._

_Edward fue el primero en separarse, notablemente nervioso, al igual que Bella. Sabían que este día llegaría._

_El ojiverde tragó y sonrío torcidamente. _

_— ¿Quieres algo?_

_Bella mordió su labio y se acercó a él, lo besó intensamente. _

_Minutos después se separaron. _

_—Quiero estar contigo —susurró sonrojada._

_— ¿Estás segura? —murmuró Edward aún más nervioso. _

_—Lo estoy. Quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bella, háblame, por favor —murmuró Alice.

Desde la muerte de Edward, Bella no hablaba demasiado, había adelgazado, por las noches tenía terribles pesadillas o a veces recordaba todos los momentos que pasó con su amado. Su mirada, que siempre había brillado ya no lo hacía más.

—Tienes que comer —Alice acarició la mejilla de Bella y esta no se movió, seguía mirando a la nada —. Por ti, por él. Tienes que seguir adelante, a Edward le hubiera gustado.

Las palabras de Edward resonaron en la mente de Bella.

_—Promete que serás feliz con alguien más. Que seguirás con tu vida y no te quedaras atascada. Promételo, por favor._

En el fondo Bella se alegraba de no prometerle nada. No quería decepcionarlo.

De un momento a otro se levantó y corrió hasta el baño, vomitó en el retrete.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice preocupada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, lo estoy —logró formular.

Se levantó y caminó al lavabo, cepillo su dientes y se observó al espejo, ya no era la misma chica que era meses atrás. No se reconocía.

Mentalmente hizo una cuenta y se quedó paralizada.

—No puede ser… —susurró en shock —.Alice —dijo alzando un poco la voz —, necesito tu algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Mami! —gritó el pequeño niño de cuatro años corriendo a los brazos de su madre — ¡Te _enconté_!

Bella río y lo abrazo. —Me encontraste bebé —besó su cabello cobrizo.

Eddie, era idéntico a su padre. Una copia exacta de él.

—Te _quielo_ mami —dijo sonriendo y besando la mejilla.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, cielo. Más que a mi propia vida —lo sentó en su rezago.

Poco a poco el pequeño se fue quedando dormido, aún con una sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Bella.

_Dijiste que fuera feliz con alguien más, ahora lo soy. Con nuestro hijo."_ —pensó Bella y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

* * *

**_Hola c: Espero que estén muy bien :3_**

**_Espero que les gustará esta historia y muchas gracias por leer. _**

**_Besos y abrazos, los quiero. 3_**


End file.
